


contentment

by eskalations



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Pregnancy, Royai Child, Royai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskalations/pseuds/eskalations
Summary: Never did he think he would see the day when he would scrap the image of his wife in a tiny miniskirt from his mind for another more appealing picture – but, perspectives change.(Day 4 "Crackle" - Royai Week 2020)
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	contentment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I struggled with the Day 4 Prompt "Crackle". Instead of writing a long fic about Roy burning Riza's back, I decided to do a shorter one where Roy simply stares at Riza and his child and realizes how lucky he is. I needed some fluff in my life after reading and writing so much angst this week, so I hope you enjoy it! The Royai Child referenced in this fic is the same one from my Day 3 fic, so go read it if you want some more Royai family time!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Roy Mustang never thought the sharp crackle of fire would ever become soothing to him. After how much destruction he had caused with the use of the element, he felt as though it was doomed to always be evil in his eyes.

But perspectives are always changing and his most certainly had.

As he sat, lounging on the couch in his living room, eyes staring at the flames in the hearth – he couldn't deny the gentle warmth the fire provided. He could not remember a time in his life where he had been more content. It was as though the horrific years of the past had never happened and that his current reality was the only one he had ever known.

He had exactly two people to thank for that.

Riza sat in a chair near the fireplace, cradling a mass of soft pink blankets close to her chest. From his spot on the couch, Roy could see a pair of delicate, pale hands fisting against the skin of her mother. If he listened hard enough, he could even hear the soft sighs of a newborn as she suckled gently at her mother's breast.

Roy was certain Riza had never looked more beautiful than she did in motherhood. Ever since their daughter had been born a month ago, the retired sniper's skin had taken on a dewy glow that made her look absolutely angelic to her husband. Even with the dark circles residing in the space under her eyes, she had never looked healthier or happier.

And don't even get him started on the clothes – _oh, the clothes!_

Never did he think he would see the day when he would scrap the image of his wife in a tiny miniskirt from his mind for another more appealing picture – but, once again, his perspective had changed.

Now as a nursing mother, the First Lady of Amestris had taken to wearing either long, flowing cotton dresses or button down blouses with pleated skirts on the bottom. The sight was so sinfully _feminine_ – not that Riza hadn't been feminine before – but with a child in her arms and her hair swept up to keep out of reach, she looked the absolute picture of a maternal goddess.

Roy had found, ever since the start of her pregnancy, he couldn't keep his hands or his eyes off her. Everyone always talked about how strong a mother's hormones were when they were carrying a baby, but no one said anything about the effect it had on the father. Just the knowledge that this woman had brought his child into the world had endeared her to him even more than he thought was possible.

He never imagined that his favorite part of the day would be this time spent in the family room of his small family home, doing absolutely nothing but enjoying the company of his girls. Roy Mustang was a 'do-er', he needed to be doing _something_ – but he had found that since the birth of his daughter, he was more than content to just sit staring at her and enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Though he knew Riza could sense his eyes on her, she never looked up from their child's face, amber eyes roving over the planes of her cheeks as though she were trying to take a mental picture of their daughter.

"It's not polite to stare."

_Ah, so she did know he was watching her._

Despite the dryness of her tone, Roy couldn't hold back the goofy grin that found its way to his features. "I am simply admiring my wife and child – what's so rude about that?"

At his answer, Riza's lips turned up into a soft smile, her eyes still never leaving the baby as she continued to nurse. Roy was glad that his two bodyguards always insisted on remaining in the halls when they were watching him in his home. He couldn't imagine a life where he was not allowed to be privy to such an intimate scene.

The small sounds coming from Elizabeth slowed down and he could see her fisted hands fall as she finished her meal. When her tiny mouth released her mother's breast, Riza pushed the neckline of her dress back up and reached over the side of the chair for a burping towel.

Roy couldn't believe how much of a natural she looked like at this. When she had been pregnant, she had been so scared that she wouldn't be an adequate mother. Even while they were in the hospital after Elizabeth's birth, Riza had voiced concerns on whether or not she was doing things right as the nurses bustled about and reassured her that she was doing just fine.

Just a month ago, she had held Elizabeth with shaking hands up to her chest in fear that she wasn't going to feed her correctly. However, once the newborn had latched on that first time, Riza's world had been turned upside down. She came to cherish the moments in which she would get to nurse her daughter, recognizing them as a chance at closeness that only mothers were blessed to get.

Riza was placing the burping towel over her shoulder when she was stopped by Roy.

"Can I do it?"

She couldn't say no to such an earnest request. Nursing was her special time with Elizabeth and burping was usually Roy's. Though most men would see the rearing of children as primarily a woman's job, Roy was adamant that he be as involved as possible in Elizabeth's care. His steadfast determination to become the best father possible reminded her fondly of Maes Hughes. _They were both absolutely whipped for their daughters._

Without a word, Riza passed the burping cloth over to her husband before standing from her chair and crossing the room. Once she was sat next to Roy, she handed over the precious bundle that was resting in the crook of her arm.

Roy handled his daughter with the type of reverence that you would expect from a man worshipping a deity. His scarred hands were placed – in a very textbook fashion – exactly where they needed to be as he rested the baby's stomach against his shoulder and placed her head close to his neck.

He made quite an amusing sight in his expensive button down and pressed black pants, sporting a very pink burping cloth across his shoulder. However, much like Roy's growing admiration for her, Riza could not deny that she had never considered her husband more attractive than right now.

Watching him as he gently patted the back of their daughter – not nearly forceful enough for her, but so typical of him – the new mother smiled warmly and thanked all her lucky stars that she had been given this moment in time, even if she didn't truly deserve it.

Roy whispered soft words to the baby as he worked, though they were too quiet for his wife to hear. She imagined it had something to do with an apology for having to beat her back and that he just needed her to burp so that he could stop, but her guess was as good as anyone else's. The Fuhrer was seen as a very intimidating figure amongst his generals – however, here in their home, he was really just the silly man that had showed up on Riza's doorstep all those years ago.

The fire crackled on as she regarded father and daughter, one word coming to mind as she took in the scene – _contentment._

It was absolute _contentment._


End file.
